


Rendezvous

by Velence



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kink Poker 2013, M/M, striptease
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Rückblick auf ihre Begegnungen – die Blicke und Gesten – konnte er nicht umhin zu denken, dass es zwischen ihnen mehr gab als nur Gespräche über politische Ideen und kulturelle Differenzen zwischen Menschen und Cardassianern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zu [Kink-Poker 2013](http://schreiberwald-und-lesewinkel.phpbb8.de/kink-poker-2013-f45/)  
> Kink: Striptease

Julian legte das Padd beiseite, mit dem er medizinische Daten über Cardassianer studiert hatte. Er war erstaunt darüber, dass er auf Garaks Flirten eingegangen war. Ja, er war sich sogar sicher, dass er zurück geflirtet hatte. Im Rückblick auf ihre Begegnungen – die Blicke und Gesten – konnte er nicht umhin zu denken, dass es zwischen ihnen mehr gab als nur Gespräche über politische Ideen und kulturelle Differenzen zwischen Menschen und Cardassianern. Irgendwann war es dem Stationsarzt wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Julian war beunruhigt, interessiert und neugierig gewesen. 

Eins hatte zum anderen geführt und nun er war heute Abend bei Garak zu einem intimen Abendessen eingeladen, wobei er nicht genau wusste, ob es ein Rendezvous oder nur ein Essen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Auch wenn die Datenbank viele, vor allem medizinische Informationen über Cardassianer bereit hielt, war es nicht einmal ansatzweise genug, um das Mysterium Garak zu ergründen. 

Über Quark hatte Julian eine Flasche Kanar organisiert. Mit dem hellblauen, undurchsichtigen Getränk ging er über die Flure der Raumstation, während er sich einbildete, sein Herzschlag in seinen Ohren pochen zu hören. Er war nervös, seine Hände waren feucht. Womöglich war er ganz ohne Grund aufgeregt, vielleicht passierte gar nichts. 

Garaks Quartier, Kammer 909, Habitat Ebene H-3. Julian atmete tief durch und betätigte den Summer.

„Mein lieber Doktor, wie schön Sie zu sehen“, begrüßte Garak ihn lächelnd. „Ah!“ 

Julian erwiderte sein Lächeln und reichte ihm die Flasche. „Ein kleines Gastgeschenk.“ 

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich nicht zu viel von Quark abknüpfen lassen. Er sitzt auf einem ganzen Vorrat und ich bin sein bester Kunde.“ Garak drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und fuhr mit einer Hand durch den Raum. „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Reich.“

Julian trat über die Schwelle. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür. Das Licht war gedämpft; wie er aus seinen Unterlagen wusste, mochten es Cardassianer gern dunkler, da sie lichtempfindliche Augen hatten; ebenso bevorzugten sie eine höhere Raumtemperatur als Menschen, was Julian ebenfalls augenblicklich bemerkte. 

Garak hatte bereits einen Tisch gedeckt und das Essen gereicht. „Ich hatte angenommen, Sie würden Root Beer mitbringen, dieses sprudelnde, eklige, fröhliche Zeug.“ Er deutete ihn seinen Platz an. Der Tisch stand genau am Fenster, sodass man die Sterne während des Essens bewundern konnte.

„Root Beer wäre etwas für einen Abend bei mir gewesen.“

„Sie laden mich ein?“, fragte Garak verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Als Revanche. Ein Essen bei mir, sicher. Ich kann Sie mir nur bedingt bei Racquetball oder Darts vorstellen.“

„Doktor, Sie sollten die körperlichen Fähigkeiten eines Cardassianers nicht unterschätzen. Wir sind den Humanoiden in vielen Dingen voraus.“

„Ich kann Sie also zu einem Match überreden?“ Julian zog unschuldig die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“ Garak reichte ihm ein großzügiges Glas Kanar. „Prost, wie man auf der Erde sagt.“ Er stieß mit ihn an und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von der blauen Flüssigkeit, nachdem Julian mit eingestimmt hatte. Da der Arzt bisher noch keinen Kanar getrunken hatte, erwischte ihn der Alkohol ungezügelt. Sein halb verschlucktes Husten überspielte er mit einigem Kopfnicken.

Das Essen war gut. Garak kannte Bashirs Geschmack und hatte etwas ausgesucht, das beiden gefiel. Sie plauderten und aßen abwechselnd. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, als Garak ihn plötzlich darauf ansprach, dass Julian heute wenig gesprächig sei.

Julian blickte ihn überrascht an. „Finden Sie?“

„Sie sind nicht bei der Sache. Bei unseren Mittagessen haben Sie leidenschaftlicher argumentiert und meinen Worten mit voller Aufmerksamkeit gelauscht. Haben Sie heute noch etwas Besseres vor? Ich bin es von Ihnen gewöhnt, dass Sie Ihr Essen herunter schlingen, aber ich hatte gedacht, Sie würden sich heute mehr Zeit nehmen.“

„Nein, für einen liebenswürdigen Streit beim Essen habe ich immer Zeit.“ Julian lächelte, obwohl er unsicher war, ob er das Gespräch in eine gewisse Richtung lenken sollte. Garak würde sich vermutlich in irgendwelche vagen Halbwahrheiten hüllen, die ihn nur noch mehr verwirren würden. Der Cardasianer machte nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken. „Ich frage mich, was Sie dazu veranlasst hat, unser Essen zu verlegen.“

„Mein lieber Doktor“, neckte Garak, „Ich dachte, Sie wüssten es bereits.“ Er nahm die leeren Teller auf und stellte sie zurück in den Replikator. Mit dem Kanar und ihren Gläsern wechseln sie auf das gemütlichere Sofa.

„Ich bin Arzt, kein Counselor.“

„Benutzen Sie Ihre Fantasie“, flötete Garak.

„Oder ein paar Lügen?“ Langsam kam Julian unerwartet in Fahrt. Er genoss das Spiel, das ihn keiner so sehr lehrte wie Garak. „Seit ich Sie kenne, habe ich mir einige Gedanken über das Lügen gemacht. Im Dunstkreis der Lüge gibt Verwandte wie Ausreden, List, Schwindeleien, Bluffs, Komplimente, Diplomatie...“

„Intrigen, Meineid, Hochverrat“, fügte Garak an. Seine Augen blitzten vergnügt auf.

„Seemannsgarn, Sagen – der Weihnachtsmann. Es ist faszinierend, wie viele Gestalten die Lüge hat. Bei den meisten Menschen ist es einfach, verräterische Heucheleien zu entlarven. Pinocchio-Nase, feuchte Hände, rote Ohren, feuchte Hände, flackernde Augen. Aber bei Ihnen...“ Julian streckte die Finger zaghaft nach seinem Freund aus. „...wüsste ich nicht einmal, ob Sie charmant flunkern oder erregt sind.“

„Es könnte beides sein. Eine gute Unterhaltung kann äußerst anregend sein. Die Wahrheit ist dabei meist im Weg. Gewöhnlich ist sie nur eine Entschuldigung für einen Mangel an Fantasie.“

„Wer will schon die Wahrheit, wenn man sich von einem Pfau mit prachtvollen Federkleid täuschen lassen kann“, resümierte Julian. Garak mochte ihn benutzen, mit ihm spielen – ein geschwätziger, naiver Sternenflottenoffizier von hohem Rang, den man aushorchen konnte – , während Julian die (intellektuelle) Herausforderung reizte, herauszufinden, wer oder was sich hinter dem Exilanten verbarg.

Wenn einer die Notwenigkeit von Ausflüchten, Desinformation und Tatsachenverschleierung verstand, dann Julian Bashir, der genetisch aufgewertete Mensch. Täuschung mochte keine gute Grundlage für jede Art von Beziehung sein, aber bei ihnen beiden war es die Rolle, die sie einnahmen, mit der sie spielten und es akzeptierten. Ihre Geschichten bildeten ihre eigene Wahrheit. 

„Apropos Pfau.“ Garak erhob sich vom Sofa und machte mit seinen Händen eine Bewegung von der Brust zu den Beinen. „Wie gefällt Ihnen mein neuer Anzug?“ Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. „Eigentlich sollte ich Sie nicht fragen. Sie haben keinen Geschmack, wenn ich mir Ihre Freizeitbekleidung ansehe, glücklicherweise gibt es bei der Sternenflotte Kleidungsvorschriften, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Sie regelmäßig in diesem silbrigen Trainingsanzug sehen.“

„Sagt der Mann mit den gewagtesten Mustern“, parierte Julian. 

„Ich habe erst vor zwei Tagen eine hervorragende Stofflieferung bekommen. Bei einem Stoff habe ich gleich an Sie gedacht.“ Garak schwang den Zeigefinger durch die Luft und verschwand im Nebenraum, bevor Julian etwas erwidern konnte.

Als er wieder zurückkam, trug er einen Brokat-ähnlichen, gefalteten Stoff auf seinen Händen. „Stehen Sie bitte auf, Doktor.“ Garak ließ den Stoff auseinanderfallen und wickelte das knappe Stück um Julians Schultern. 

Der blickte an sich herunter.

„Sehen Sie, das wäre etwas für Sie. Die Farbe bringt Ihre braunen Augen zum Strahlen.“

„Ich hätte auf den Kanar getippt!“, witzelte Julian. „Wie viele Umdrehungen hat das Zeug?“ Als er aufsah, fühlte er sich unerwartet schwindelig, weil Garak so nah vor ihm stand.

„Das Zeug, mein Lieber, sollte auch genossen und nicht wie billiger Fusel vertilgt werden, um etwas von dem Brennen zu spüren.“

„Ein leichtes Brennen habe ich bereits nach dem ersten Schluck gespürt“, sagte Julian atemlos. Garaks Nasenspitze war nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner eigenen entfernt. Er konnte die Poren seiner weißgrauen Haut sehen, die schuppenartigen Wülste, die seine Augen rahmten, die tränenförmige Mulde auf seiner Stirn, die Augen, die hypnotisierend leuchteten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde überwand Julian seine Nervosität, falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen, neigte den Kopf und küsste Garak überfallartig. 

Garak antwortete genauso stürmisch, nahm Julians Hinterkopf mit einer Hand und presste seine Lippen wild gegen Julians. Der Stoff glitt über Julians Schultern zu Boden. Seine Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich immer wieder über Julians. Er legte die andere Hand in Julians Taille und kam noch näher, sodass sich ihre Körper fast berührten. 

Als Julian luftschnappend den Kuss löste, glühten seine Wangen und Lippen. Die hohe Raumtemperatur tat ihr Übriges. Sein Herz schlug bis in den Hals. „Gut zu wissen: Cardassianer küssen wie Menschen.“

Garaks Lippen umspielte sein ewiges, unlesbares Lächeln. Seine Hand war von Julians Kopf auf dessen Schulter gerutscht. Er ließ seine Hände über Schulter und Hüfte hinweggleiten. Dann fragte Garak, während er sich umdrehte und sich ein paar Schritte entfernte: „Haben Sie schon einmal einen Cardassianer nackt gesehen? Und ich meine nicht in einem Ihrer Föderationskrankenbett.“

„Nicht... nein“, stammelte Julian ein wenig verlegen, während er an das Padd dachte. Er überspielte seine Erregung mit einem koketten Geständnis. „Aber ich wollte schon immer wissen, ob Cardassianer wirklich so breite Schultern haben oder sie die beeindruckende Statur einem guten Schneider zu verdanken haben.“

„Überzeugen Sie sich selbst“, kam es amüsiert von Garak, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Er öffnete seinen Anzug und ließ ihn galant über die Schultern nach unten fallen. Darunter trug er einen dünnen Pullover in Taupe. Als Garak diesen über den Kopf auszog, konnte Julian die Schuppen seines ausgeprägten Nacken sehen, die sich über die starken Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen verjüngten. Die Frage nach dem Ende seines Nacken hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen mehr beschäftigt als Jadzias Flecken, von denen er anno dazumal fantasiert hatte.

„Äußert... auffallend“, räusperte er sich.

„Ihre fachkompetente Meinung als führender Mediziner der Sternenflotte?“, neckte Garak.

„Meine Meinung als...“ Julian kam keine nonchalante Antwort in den Sinn. Er ließ sich fast auf die Polster des Sofas fallen, griff nach seinem Glas und kippte den Rest des Kanars herunter. 

„Als...?“, forderte Garak heraus und drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine Brustmuskulatur war besser trainiert, als Julian angenommen hatte. Irgendwo auf Höhe, wo sich bei einem Menschen der Bauchnabel befinden würde, begann ein schuppiges Muster weniger deutlich, das sich bis in Garaks Anzughose fortsetzte.

„Als neugieriger Mensch.“ Julian funkelte ihn an. Seine Eloquenz litt unter seiner Erregung, aber er begann, Garaks Striptease zu genießen. 

Der Cardassianer streifte seine bequemen Schuhe ab. Die Haut seiner Füße war genauso grau wie der Rest des Körpers. Schließlich öffnete er die einfache Gürtung seiner Hose. Julian umklammerte sein Glas. Er hatte noch nie etwas mit einer anderen Spezies gehabt; es war manchmal zu einfach, sich in ein Fettnäpfchen zu setzen, aber das würde ihn heute nicht zurückhalten.

„Mir gefällt unser tiefsinniges Geplänkel“, spottete Garak schelmisch, während er sich insgeheim freute, eine derartige Wirkung auf den guten Doktor zu haben. Sein Exil war einsam, seine Schneiderei wenig intellektuell stimulierend – und der Doktor war intelligent, attraktiv und jung. 

„Oh ja? Verführen Sie jeden mit Worten und Lügen?“

„Nur die, die mir interessant und wertvoll erscheinen.“

„Ich hoffe, Sie sprechen jetzt nicht...“ Garak ließ seine Hose herunter gleiten, was Julian für einen Moment aus dem Konzept brachte, aber Garak trug auch drunter eine dünne Hose. Die Ausbeulung der Hose kam ihm bekannt vor. „... nicht als Spion.“

Garak ließ die letzte Hülle fallen. Julian konnte weder hinsehen noch wegsehen. Seine Fantastereien und Datenbankinformationen wurden mit der Realität aufgefüllt. Keine Schamhaare, dafür undeutlichere Schuppenmuster rund um das steife Glied. Julian war sich sicher, dass er das gleiche wollte und fühlte sich mit einem Mal deutlich selbstsicherer.

„Mit wie vielen interessanten und wertvollen Personen muss ich Sie teilen?“

Garak kam nackt auf ihn zu. Julian erhob sie und legte seine Finger auf die warme Haut, wärmer als bei Menschen. Noch wärmer bei Erregung. (Danke Computer.) Garak tat das gleiche, schob seine Finger auf dessen Kehrseite in Julians Hosenbund und fand Haut.

„Es gibt nur wenige, aber zurzeit bist du der einzige.“

„Lüg weiter, ich will mehr davon hören“, wisperte Julian, woraufhin er ein leises Lachen von Garak erntete.

Ende


End file.
